fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meowflash's World Of Fun
Meowflash's World Of Fun is a theme park operated by Meowflash Parks CO. and owned by Merlin Entertainments. There's some in Tokoyo, Berlin, Florida, California (Meowflashland) and Michigan. The first time you visit with your Nintendo 3DS, you get a special AR Card featuring all the characters who helped with the park! History The park started out as Crossover Land, but, it's not a good name for a theme park. The park went through other names, like, Fantendo Nintendo Land, Super Mario Fun Land, Nick Fanon World, The Wonderful World Of Fantendo and Planet Meowflash. Until then, the park was named Meowflash's World Of Fun. The park opened in 2014. Areas Main Street U.S.A. Similar to the ones in Disneyland and Walt Disney World, Main Street U.S.A. has some elements from its Disney versions. No rides, just shops, a 4D theater and vehicle rental spots. Shops *The Item Box: A shop where you can buy Nintendo stuff, including games. *Black Sheep Barbers: A barber shop. *Wario's Sweet Treasure Shop: A candy shop hosted by Wario. *Tiddlystore: A shop where you can buy Tiddlywinks stuff and Sesame Street items. *The N-Shop: A shop where you can play Nintendo e-Shop exclusive games and Virtual Console classics. If you brought your Nintendo 3DS with you, you can download them! *Nintendo Outfitters: A shop where you can buy Nintendo clothing. Restaurants *Kawasaki's: An Italian restaurant hosted by Chef Kawasaki. *David's Diner: An American restaurant. *Ice Cream Sundae Saturdays Parlor: An ice cream parlor. *El Weegee: A Mexican restaurant hosted by Luigi. Entertainment *Mickey's PhillarMagic: A Disney show! Just like the one from Walt Disney World! *The Super Mario Parade: A parade with all the characters from Nintendo. *E. Gadd's Electric Extraodinaire: An electric parade with all the characters from Nintendo. *A World With Nintendo Magic: A fireworks show similar to Wishes: A Magical Gathering Of Disney Dreams, but, all 100% Nintendo! *Nintendo 4D Theater: A 4D theater with 4 movies: Mario's 4D Adventure, Muppetvision 4D, Yoshi And His Hiccups and Link's Rescue Mario Land Mario Land is the first area with rides. It is hosted by M.C. Ballyhoo. Rides *Super Mario's Super Coaster: A rollercoaster with 8-Bit sounds. *Princess Peach Maze: A maze shaped like a heart. If you brought your Nintendo 3DS with you the first time you exit with it, you get a special Princess Peach AR Card! *Bowser's Castle: A rollercoaster where you take a tour around Bowser's castle. *Luigi's Mansion: A Haunted Mansion-esque ride where you see various ghosts, including Boos. *Mario Kart Speedway: A go-kart race similar to the Mario Kart series. *Toad's Tiny Tractors: A kiddie ride where you ride a tractor around Moo Moo Farm. *BearShark: The Ride: A motion simulator where you follow the main characters of the show on a chase around the city. *Rock Rock Mountain: A rollercoaster where you take a journey outside AND inside the mountain! *Wario's Gold Mine: An indoor kiddie playground that takes place in Wario's mine. Shops *Shy Guy's Toybox: A toy shop with Mario toys. *Toadette's Closet: A clothing store where you can buy Mario clothing. Restaurants *Goomba Grub: A Southwestern restaurant where you can meet and greet Goomboss. *Delfino Diner: A Mediterranean restaurant with live entertainment. *Princess Peach's Castle: An all-you-can-eat buffet where you can meet and greet Princess Peach. Entertainment *Yoshi: LIVE on Stage!: A musical based on Yoshi's Island. *Koopa Komedy: A comedy place hosted Koopa the Quick AKA Koopa the Silly, who tells you silly jokes. The World Of Tiddlywinks The World Of Tiddlywinks is a place hosted by Mayor Milfred. Rides *Tiddlywinks' Crazy Coaster!: A junior coaster with crazy spins! *Munchy Marco's Maze: A maze with food scents. *Elevator All Around: A drop tower where you go up and down. *The Rock 'N' Rollercoaster Starring Spongebob Squarepants: A rollercoaster similar to the Rockin' Rollercoaster Starring Aerosmith, but, featuring the rock songs from the Spongebob Squarepants franchise. *Rocket To The Moon: A dark ride where you launch up to the Moon on a rocket and come back to Earth. *Tiddlywinks: Ride Capers!: A motion simulator similar to the Simpsons Ride, but, it takes place in an amusement park in Tiddalium and Tiddlywinks and friends are riding a wooden coaster, but, Darkwinks comes to stop their fun. *Tiddly-Go-Round: A carousel. Just a plain old carousel. *Super Fun Arcade: An arcade with all your old favorites, including Tetris! *Just A Going-Backwards Rollercoaster: A wooden backwards coaster. *You Wet 'Cha Splashing!: A log flume with water cannons attached. *Happy Bouncy Fun Time: A bounce house featuring all the characters from the series. Shops *Speedy Market: A mini-mart! Just like the one in Tiddlywinks: The Video Game! *Dash Itall's Gadgets: A gadget shop with weird gadgets made by Dr. Dash Itall. *Edy and Dreyer's Ice Cream Stand: An ice cream stand, which sells Drumsticks and products from Edy's and Dreyer's! Restaurants *Tiddalium Plaza Cafe: A restaurant that serves the world's finest food and the world's finest drinks. *Desert Blizzard: A restaurant that serves only desert. *Busy Bee Burgers: A burger joint that serves burgers. They have honey hamburger buns instead of regular hamburger buns and their special sauce (Honey and sour cream mixed together). *Pancake Planet: A pancake house and an arcade--together! Entertainment *STOMP 3D: A 3D show featuring the performers of STOMP. *Tiddlywinks Dance Party: A stage that moves. There are dancers on the stage and music, too! *Sid The Science Kid's Metal-Plastic-Wood Extravaganza!: Kinda like the part from the Sid The Science Kid sound waves episode. Ralph's Game Land Ralph's Game Land is an area styled like the Game Central Station from the Wreck-It Ralph movie. It is hosted by the Surge Protector. The first time you enter with your Nintendo 3DS, you get a special Wreck-It Ralph AR Card! This area is divided into subareas. Rides *Fix-It Felix's Hammer Spin: A rollercoaster pretty much like the Mad Hatter's Tea Cups and the Primeval Whirl mixed together. It is based on the Fix-It Felix Jr. game *The Cord Train: A dark ride where you ride a hovertrain through a tunnel. *Arcade Rescue: A shooting game/motion simulator similar to Toy Story Midway Mania, but, you have to defeat Turbo and his Cy-Bug army while saving Vanellope Von Swheets AND the video game world! *Sugar Rush Speedway: A go-kart race based on the Sugar Rush game. *Hero's Duty: A dark ride where you have to blast all the Cy-Bugs in one level to advance to the next level. It goes like the game with the same name. *Explore The Code: A gentle ride where you explore the code of each game. Shops *Game Upgrades: A stand where you buy game accessories. *Pixel Easels: A program where you make pixel-paintings and buy them later. *Join The Console Wars!: A program hosted by Mr. Litwak AKA Sergeant Litwak where he teaches you how to make a game console by scratch or out of old game console parts and buy it for later. *Wreck-It Ralph Shack: A stand where you buy frozen treats. Restaurants *Tapper's: A bar and grill styled like the Tapper game. *Mary's Cake Stand: A restaurant that serves only dessert. Entertainment *The Game Central Station Electrical Party: A dance party and an electrical concert. Downtown Fantendo Downtown Fantendo is similar to Downtown Disney, but, it's Fantendo styled! No rides here. Shops *The Fantendo Superstore: The world's biggest Fantendo store! *LEGO Imagination Station *World Of Disney: The store from Walt Disney World. *Little Miss Matched *Adias Shoe Shop *Gamestop *And more! Restaurants None of the restaurants in Downtown Fantendo are themed like the other areas. *McDonald's *Pizza Hut *Fuddrucker's *Golden Corral *Applebee's *Buffalo Wild Wings *Chick-fil-A *Krispy Kreme *Panera Bread *Sizzler *Taco Bell *Starbucks *Planet Hollywood *And more! Fantendo Quest Fantendo Quest is an indoor theme park hosted by Nintendo Land's Monita. It is similar DisneyQuest, but, it's Fantendo styled. It features 5 floors of interactive attractions. There is also dining and an arcade in there. Resorts The resorts are sponsored by La Quinta. *La Quinta of Main Street *Hotel Mario *Tiddalium Motel *Game Central Resort *Fantendo Allstars Resort Trivia *The park had support from Sesame Workshop, Disney and Fantendo. *The California version of the park is named Meowflashland, because, it's a Fantendo counterpart of Disneyland. Category:Theme Parks Category:Mario (series) Category:Sesame Street Category:Tiddlywinks Parks Category:Disney (series)